Will We Make It Thru December Part Five
by solista
Summary: Christmas Eve. Johnny gets a surprise.


_**Will We Make It Thru December**_

_**Part 5**_

**December 24**

A working ranch did not stop because it was Christmas Eve, and neither did the men of Lancer.

Since tomorrow was Christmas and many of the ranch hands would be off visiting family or those not having family close were give the entire day off.

A few men who had nothing better to do would be out with the Lancer's checking the fences, cattle, horses and numerous other 'chores'.

Maria, Cipriano and Jelly would be joining the family for Christmas dinner. Also included would be Sam Jenkins MD, and Murdoch's oldest friend. Val Crawford, the sheriff and 'old' friend to the youngest Lancer.

Since it was Christmas, the Lancers invited Padre Michael Fitzgerald, whom was new to the mission in Morro Coyo and the valley.

The hacienda sparkled with the decorations, the greens made the inside smell as fresh as the outside. The love Maria and Teresa had poured into the ribbons and garlands showed to all who entered.

The grand tree dominated the room, your eye drawn to its beauty and grandeur.

It stood majestically; it sparkled with ornaments, ribbons and candles. The fresh smell permeated every corner of the room; it was as if the outside had come in to add its beauty to the festivities.

Johnny Lancer silently took all the hustle and bustle everyone went through to decorate and transform the hacienda into a wonder of greens, shine, and smells... and the younger Lancer son was speechless.

T'resa was an 'old' pro at this stuff; Scott had his New England background to draw on, to add his own piece of Christmas joy. Johnny had nothing to contribute, he had nothing in his past to add to all this finery... he was at a total loss... he could only smile and tell them how 'nice'.

Murdoch Lancer watched his family prepare for Christmas, his own life as a child growing up in Scotland was full of memories and joy as family gathered for the celebration of the birth of the Lord Jesus.

The rancher kept an eye on his younger son... he knew all of this was new to the 'boy'. He prayed to God that the life his younger son had lived had not been the sordid years on the border between Mexico and the United States.

Instead of a loving environment the boy would have had at Lancer, he grew up hard and fast, practically alone.

However, Johnny had turned out to be a caring person.

**LANCER**

Scott Lancer knew what it felt like to realize you had finally come home. He experienced it twice in his life, once when he returned to Boston after his release from the confederate prison camp after nearly a year of incarceration.

Then again when he came '_home'_ to Lancer to find his '_family',_ his life and his gratification to where he belonged.

He watched his 'little' brother... the conflicting emotions playing across the handsome face, knowing the boy felt like a fish out of water... but he would help his little brother come home... to be one with Lancer.

Scott threw an arm around the shoulders of his 'little; brother, "Hey brother you seem deep in thought," glancing at the scene the dark haired man was looking at had the older brother smile, "It is a bit daunting to say the least."

For a moment more, Johnny stood transfixed at the panorama before him... The hacienda transformed into a wonderland of greens, smells and frantic movement.

The soft voice of his brother had Scott leaning in closer, "Ya know Scott in Mexico they have this big parade of people to show the holy family's flight to where tha bebe Jesus was born. Everyone gets into it... the whole town."

Scott had to wait for his brother to finish, Johnny never rushed, but that was ok... the boy was opening up.

"It's called the Posada, an on Christmas Eve the bebe Jesus would once again lay in the manger," Johnny's head bowed, he grew silent and started to pull away from his brother.

Scott held on and pulled the younger man closer, "And did you participate in this '_posada' _little brother?"

Pulling away, he turned to his older brother, "No Scott I didn't... for one I wasn't one of the chosen kids ta be in tha parade, an two I was a mestizo... so no I didn't participate." He gave his brother a smile, "But after everyone else left I picked up tha candy tha other kids didn't get... it was stepped on an such... but it was still good."

Scott silently watched his brother walk away his heart breaking for the child that picked candy from the dirt... for being an outcast among many... for being so alone.

His face lit up with an idea... now to find Maria and help make this a Christmas his little brother would share with his own children one day.

_**LANCER**_

Johnny shifted in his saddle... he was getting very pis... well very mad with these cows. All the time he and Cipriano had put in this morning and the ornery beeves were at it again.

He had already cleaned up and Cip came riding in to let the patron know about the wayward cattle. Scott was nowhere to be found... Murdoch was up to his hips in helping T'resa with something or the other and the other hands had left to go to town.

Therefore, it was he and Cip... and now they were heading back to the hacienda, a hot bath and hopefully hot food. His stomach let loose with a growl that had Cipriano looking around.

The segundo kept a smile to himself as he looked at the young man beside him.

So much like his mother in looks but very much like the patron in temperament and doggedness.

Cipriano remembered that December long ago... when a woman left her marriage bed and stole the young son of the patron.

That was a muy malo year... the patron barely making it one day at a time. A father's heart broken, a man disillusioned with love, si a muy malo ano.

The sons of the patron were home, they were becoming a familia again.

This Navidad would be muy bueno, the patron deserved it and the sons deserved it.

The young man riding beside him will at long last be home to be a part of familia, to be a part of life.

_**LANCER**_

The hands that lived on the estancia gathered with their families on the patio of the hacienda. The children giggled and the adults smiled.

The patrons elder son, Senor Scott, had planned it all... and it was good.

Maria held her apron to her weeping eyes, never had she seen such love between hermanos... the patron was so proud she could swear the buttons on his shirt would pop off. She looked around at the hands and the families; this outpouring was for the younger son of the patron.

Johnny heard the familiar words of the posada sung in the courtyard... he saw the donkey with the little Saint Mary on its back and the 'little' Saint Joseph that led it.

Following behind were the ranch hands and their families, carrying candles.

Cipriano dismounted and held onto the halter of Johnny's palomino, "Nino come they do this for you."

Johnny was... what... afraid. He was once again that mestizo on the fringes of the celebration, denied entrance to one of the most holy days of the year.

Denied the right of a child of God to join in such a joyous welcoming of the Son Of God, denied the love such a night would bring a lonely child.

Looking past the 'peregrinos' he saw his father and brother... smiles on their faces, a pouring of love in their eyes... beckoning to the lost boy.

"Come Juanito this is for you," Cipriano tapped his hand onto Johnny's leg. Smiling as the 'boy' stepped from his horse and made his way to his family.

The segundo caught the eye of his prima; her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she smiled back.

_**LANCER**_

Johnny came to stand beside his father and brother, looking into the enclosed patio his eyes grew bigger.

Within was a manger scene... the children becoming a living holy family. The manger was still empty of the bebe Jesus, a young girl slowly walked up to the dark haired Lancer.

She was Angelica, the granddaughter of Cipriano, in her arms was a swaddling cloth, "Senior Johnny, por favor, you will place the bebe Jesus in his bed?"

The child held out the 'bebe' and Johnny attentively took it into his own hands, "Gracias Angel."

Glancing up into his fathers face then into that of his brother, Johnny proceeded to the manger, Angel beside him.

Silently Johnny remembered his childhood; he had wanted to participate in the posada... but knew he would not have been welcomed.

Glancing around him, the smiles the nods and the heart felt feelings surrounded him... and he felt humbled.

These people who he had grown to care about... in return cared about him. This solemn occasion was given to him... an ex-gunfighter a man who had nowhere to go but hell, alone and forsaken by the world.

He had come _**home,**_ and had been accepted for who he was now, today. The past though never forgotten had been received with slowly open arms... he had truly been blessed by God.

The man responsible was standing behind him... his father.

Johnny placed the 'bebe' in the manger and all around him the inhabitants of Lancer began to sing... it was a traditional Christmas song... he knew the words, but his throat had closed up and his mouth was dry.

He felt a hand on each shoulder... his father and brother, supporting him, accepting him... loving him.

He turned; head bowed and caught up in an embrace, squeezed beside his brother by the long arms of a father he had learned to care about, respect and love.

The three men broke apart as children began to clap and laugh with delight.

Once more Johnny could hardly believe his eyes as Cipriano and another man hoisted a star shaped piñata, a young boy, this time Maria's grandson Miguel came up to the youngest Lancer and presented a stick, "Senor Johnny, por favor, break the piñata and give us the candy and fruit within."

Johnny took the long stick in his hands and smiled, he had always wanted to do this.

It was true Johnny Madrid would never have given into the excitement Johnny Lancer felt in his heart, the joy of a slice of childhood that was finally now his.

The younger son of Lancer stepped up to the piñata; glancing to Cipriano, he grinned... no words, needed.

Johnny swung the stick with all the force he had behind him... and nearly fell flat on his face when the stick never touched the piñata, with a grin Cipriano had pulled the rope and hoisted the star shaped object into the air.

The children laughed and clapped as Johnny grinned back... so it was going to be like that was it.

After a few more 'tries' at breaking the star filled with fruit and candy, Johnny lowered the stick and crooked on finger and motioned for his hermano to join him.

Cipriano nodded... as Scott and Johnny both held the stick and swung there was a satisfied thud as the stick hit the star. The brothers were soon engulfed in candy, fruit and kids... Murdoch smiled his boys were home.

_**LANCER**_

Johnny had his second helping of the bunelos and ponche con piquete. He had not had them since coming from Mexico, looking over the heads of the children he caught the eyes of Maria... his madrecita.

He walked over to the older woman... this woman who had taken him in her embrace when he first arrived here at Lancer, who saw beyond the gunfighter and angry young man.

This woman who regarded the younger Lancer son as one of her own, who now gazed up at him.

"Do not eat so much sweets... there is still dinner tonight. You will attend mass tonight will you not Chico," the question caught Johnny off guard... mass at midnight in Morro Coyo... he did not think so.

"I don't think so, madrecita. I haven't stepped foot in a church since I can remember... I don't think I'd be welcomed," Johnny's head bowed the older woman had seen the pain reflected in the blue eyes before the boy shut himself away.

She gentle grasped his chin and pulled the handsome face up, "Juanito... it is the holiest of days... all of God's children are welcomed. Do not listen to foolishness of ignorant people."

Johnny could remember as a child at the mission... his momma had not noticed as he slipped from her side, and approached the alter, eyes wide in wonder.

A priest was just turning and spied the street urchin, the blue eyes clearly making him mestizo, "There is nothing for you to steal here..."

"Brother Miguel, you are needed to hand out the food to the needy." The young boy and the older wrinkled priest were silent as the younger man left the room.

"I am father Joseph; I have seen you in town. You are new here are you not?" The padre waited patiently as the child bowed his head then looked up with blue eyes.

"Si, padre," once more the head bowed then the head tilted and the child once more looked at the statue of Jesus on the cross.

"Padre..." the voice was soft and hesitant, "did it hurt..."

Joseph was not sure what the child spoke of then followed the blue stare. The nailed feet and hands of the Savior, the crown of thorns the face turned up to heaven, "Perhaps for a time... but he suffered for us so we would not have to."

The blue eyed child seemed disturbed, "His padre would let him hurt so bad for persons such as me?"

"We are all God's children... no matter the circumstances of their birth. Como se llama, hijo" Joseph smiled.

Looking around he saw his mother was still occupied talking to a man, "Mi llama es Juanito," bowing his head he grew silent.

His Momma had told him never say his full name... he was not sure the reason for this was... he only knew he was not to say his gringo father's name... Lancer.

Jerking his head up as his mother's voice reached his ears, "Gracis padre, I must go now."

Before he turned the old padre laid his hand on the child's head, "God go with you mi hijo. You are always welcomed in the church of God."

The child just nodded and fled to his mother's side, she leaned down and said a few words, and the dark haired boy dropped his chin to his chest.

The mother took her child's hand and pulled him along behind her. Johnny looked back at the priest and smiled, it lit his eyes up with a touch of devilment in them, a true passion for life and defiance to a cruel world.

The priest shook his head and smiled back... ay yi yi what a wonderful child. The padre pulled a piece of paper from his robes, written on it was an address in California and a man's name.

A telegram was very expensive, but the harried father wanted to know fast if his son had been seen.

Father Joseph knew in heart that he had just met the son of Murdoch Lancer.

This was Sunday and the telegraph office was closed, so it would be Monday.

His thoughts broken by a disturbance at the front of the church, entering were federales.

Joseph held up his hands, "Por favor this is a house of God...," and said no more as a rifle butt slammed into his temple.

It was well known that Father Joseph aided in the revolutions in this small community, his time had come to serve his time for this breech in government policy.

A small piece of paper fell from his hands as he was dragged away.

The wind took the paper and it disappeared, lost like the child... to disappear on the wind.

_**LANCER**_

Scott Lancer was humbled that his brother let him join in the breaking of the piñata. This was for Johnny, but he was included in the joy and childishness of the event.

Scott remembered his own childhood in Boston, he had never felt so happy and full of life then he had when together the brothers broke the piñata open and all the candies, fruits and nuts fell out over the patio stones.

He laughed with his brother as the children rushed to collect the scattered goodies... nearly bowling the brothers over, before their father could save them.

Father, Scott looked now at the man that is his father... how he had prayed for his father to come for him when he was younger.

How he wanted to open the door on Christmas morning to find the man, there... the man to take him home to California... to love him as a father loved a son.

It never happened and the child grew into a man, putting childish wants aside, and becoming the man his grandfather wanted.

His grandfather, the only man he knew since he was born... who taught him the ways of Boston society and the needs to live in the world of privilege and wealth.

To succeed in the cutthroat world of business and how to survive the one-up-manship of an un-yielding social order.

He was _**home**_ now, with the father he had wished for, a brother he had prayed for and a life his soul craved, "Well little brother... Merry Christmas."

The dark haired head bowed and the young man was silent. His arms wrapped around himself in a protective hug clutched tighter, "You did all this brother... for me?"

Smiling, Scott looked around at the families of Lancer gathered there, "I had some help...I had to ask Maria about the Mexican tradition of Posada... she provided the food and the piñata was Ciprianos idea. Murdoch and Teresa provided the decorations, and the children were more than happy to provide the parade."

Johnny's arms dropped to his sides, "I never had a real Christmas that I can remember, _**we**_ moved a lot while I was growin' up."

Scott waited until his brother collected his thoughts and calmed his feelings, "I wanted to give you something good to remember... to share with your family," Scott bumped Johnny's shoulder with his own, "now and in the future."

A little smile grew on Johnny's lips, "Well brother ifn' yer talkin' 'bout a wife an kids...you're older...you get ta do tha honors first."

Grabbing his brother in a gentle headlock, "Brother if the way these senoritas look at you...I'd say I will be an uncle before I am a husband and a father."

Johnny put a well-placed elbow into his brother's stomach and danced out of reach of the long arms grabbing for him. He pivoted and grinned, holding his hands in front of him he wiggled his fingers as a come on to his big brother.

Scott stopped and put hands on lean hips, and grinned back at his energetic little brother.

Johnny dropped his hands to his sides and stood tall, he could feel a presence behind him and knew it was their father, "Hola Popi, I had a ..."

Turning he saw the man who was his father... arms crossed over a big chest, legs spread and lips tight.

As if the sun came out from behind a cloud a smile broke across the chiseled face, "Son you'd best get cleaned up and changed...Maria expects us all to be at mass in Morro Coyo at midnight."

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, legs spread and lips tight... father and son stood that way...as if a gunfighters dance ...was in progress... it had grown quiet.

Scott felt his throat close up... why tonight...

LANCER

The two stood blue eyes locked on blue eyes, and then an almost imperceptible turn up of the corners of the younger mans lips.

The chiseled face of the older man softened, "You used to do the very same thing when you were a toddler. Even at almost two you would show your independence and defiance."

"Well Ol' Man," the voice was low and soft, "I guess I musta learned it from tha very best."

Johnny dropped his arms and his head, "Lo siento Popi, I've wanted ta return tom tha church...but...well you know."

Murdoch stepped up to his son and laid a firm hand on the slumped shoulder, "Son, the Father particularly asked that you to attend. He has heard all the rumors and wants to meet my 'infamous' younger son."

Giving the boy's shoulder a gentle shake Murdoch waited, the son looked up into the blue eyes of his fathers eyes and smiled.

The smile reserved for family and friends whom the ex-gunfighter cared deeply for, "Well, sir, can't rightly let those rumors run rampant, 'n I got a date with someone I ain't seen in years. Murdoch does God remember all tha bad things?"

Pulling his son closer and tucking him under one arm, they began walking into the hacienda, "Son, God remembers everything...but son, tonight, I have a feeling He will also forgive. That's what he does, and if your heart is good He will see the person your brother and I do."

Pushing his younger son before him, he swatted a large callused hand on the rump of his 'boy' as they crossed into the hacienda, "Now 'BOY' go get cleaned up we leave in half an hour. Maria has your clothes laid out... now scoot."

Johnny rubbed one hand on his leather clad behind and smiled, "Whooee good thing I wasn't raised 'round here...you gotta hard hand Ol' Man. I'd a never been able ta sit for months on end."

As Murdoch moved towards his mouthy, younger son, he laughed aloud as the boy turned and run up the stairs with a loud "YES SIR" trailing along behind him.

Murdoch heard a chuckle from behind himself and turned, his tall blond haired elder son stood holding a long fingered hand over his mouth, "Well sir I could see how it would have been if we had grown up here at Lancer."

Murdoch smiled back, "Well I don't know if my hand would have held up to the everyday "reminding' of a certain 'boy' as to the error of his ways."

Scott dropped his hands and looked pensive, "I don't think it would have been everyday."

Moving to stand closer to his father, "You, Sir, would have been there to guide him... and me. I don't think there would have been much time to get into any devilment."

The proud father stood taller and placed a gentle hand on his elder son's shoulder, "That I would son that I would."

A grin lit the older man's face as he pressed his hand firmer on the shoulder of his 'boy', "Now get up there with your brother and rush him along. We have no time for him to admire himself in that new suit Maria had made."

Scott stood at attention, snapped a half-hearted salute to his father and clicked his heels, "Yer, Sir. Lieutenant Lancer hears and obeys...ye of "I Call the Tune."

Murdoch raised his hand to pop his smart mouthed elder son on his lean rump, but the boy was too fast and already up the stairs.

He heard a noise behind him, Maria was standing holding her apron in front of her mouth, shoulders shaking, Teresa was giggling into her hand and Cipriano was clucking his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"Well let's get a move on, time waits for no man." He smiled as the assembled lot each took off in different directions, suppressing a laugh, the "Man Who Called the Tune," sighed... his family was home.

His eyes traveled to the nativity set, "Gracias Padre for giving me my sons back."

He smiled as the moon lit up the baby Jesus...and he knew peace in his heart, finally after too many sad and lonely nights. "Thank you..." he said again and walked into the hacienda, "BOYS!"

**LANCER**

Johnny Madrid Lancer lay awake in his bed and thought back on the events that had unfolded just a few hours ago... the Posada, the piñata.

He had been 'smarted up' by the new hidalgo outfit Maria had sewn by her own hands.

His big brother kept ribbin' him 'bout how all the young senoritas were practically fallin' over themselves tryin' ta get his attention.

His sister would glance at him out of 'not too sisterly' eyes.

Then get swatted at by Maria as he escorted her down the aisle in the mission church, an in front of the community and God he gave her a kiss on her wrinkled cheek that would rival any well brought up son.

He could still hear the older women twittering behind perfume-scented hankies. A few reprimands from concerned fathers and mothers to their wayward daughters.

The humph from his father and the long drawn out sigh from Cipriano, had the young man nearly in tears of mirth.

Then there was Jelly...the old cantankerous, speak his own mind, friend... he kept pullin' on his new suspenders and his frail chest was puffed out like a bantam rooster.

Sayin' things like, "couldn't be prouder ifn he were mine."

It was the priests sermon that he contemplated on... sayin' things that rang too true to the young man.

**LANCER**

The strange speakin' Irish Father Michael Fitzgerald had put his finger directly on the worrisome thought Johnny held since coming '**home'**.

The black haired green-eyed padre, with his smooth lilt to his strong voice almost looked directly at the younger Lancer, "And so to finally end this Christmas Mass and my never tirin' tongue... I leave you all with this... "You have to let people know you care about them...Not just when things are good but all the time."

Then the green eyes latched onto the deep blue ones of Johnny Lancer, "And no matter how far you are you can always find your way home again. You have to believe it is never too late to start over and never too late to come home... believe in the power and love of family and the guiding hand of God."

There was more church stuff... but that piece of the sermon stuck in his mind...and he had to roll it around.

Then as if a ray of sunshine after a bad storm it had awakened long suppressed longings... he was _**home.**_

Snuggled into his bed the once troubled young man released a sigh and fell into the first peaceful and contented sleep since he could ever remember... home at last.

Happy Christmas Eve. Get to bed early and be thankful for family and friends. No one it truly alone...just believe.

solista

December 2013


End file.
